Paper Cut
by KandiLips
Summary: Gwen overreacts big time when she receives a paper cut, and Kevin tries his best to comfort her. **ONE-SHOT.** Cute and fluffy Gwevin! Rated Kplus for cuddling.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, everyone! Okay- so I know I've been a no-show for the past two and a half weeks, and for that I'm really sorry. You see I recently had a death in the family, so I wasn't in any particular mood to write. But it's all good now, and I'm here to stay! So without further ado, the fanfic!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Yeah- we've been through this.**_

* * *

Author's POV:

"Okay, Kevin. If you don't get this problem right, no more cookies for you." Gwen informed the dark-haired teen sternly, shaking said cookie box with a look of warning.

"Aw, come on, Gwen! That's not fair!" Kevin protested with a deep frown, his dark gaze set on the delicious box of cookies she held out in front of her.

"You really need to learn Algebra II, Kevin!" the red-head declared firmly as she stared her boyfriend down. "And _I _am going to teach it to you!"

"And so you're using _cookies_ to teach Kevin math?" Ben laughed from the other side of the room; his eyes glued to the TV as he watched re-runs of Sumo Slammers.

"I've noticed that Kevin's brain responds very accurately when food is being offered, as is the case with most seventeen-year old boys." Gwen explained logically to her cousin. "And when _cookies_ are that certain food being offered, his brain works nearly twice as accurately than when given any other food."

"What? Cookies are deliciously addictive!" Kevin insisted to the two cousins. "I'd die for them."

"Which is exactly why I'm using them as a reward." The jade-eyed girl said with a smirk.

"_Pshhht. _Smoothies are _way_ better." Ben grinned, finally getting up from the couch. "Speaking of which, I'm going out to get some now. Later!" The brunette made his way to the front door, hesitating before turning around to glance at his two friends. "Oh and, behave yourselves, you two. Because it's _really _awkward for me whenever I walk in on one of your little make-out sessions." Ben snickered at the two now-blushing teens before striding out the door and shutting it firmly behind him.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her annoying cousin. "Okay, so before we get back to Algebra, I just have to quickly put this letter in an envelope and write the address I'm sending it to. It's my school lunch payment for the next moth, so it's really important I get it sent." The scarlet-haired girl pulled out an envelope and began shoving the folded letter inside, then proceeded to bring her mouth to the top of the envelope to seal it…

Suddenly and out of no where, Gwen gasped and yanked the envelope away from her mouth to gape at it with a wide, emerald gaze. Her fingers then moved up to graze her lower lip with realization.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Gwen exhaled sharply, her expression laced with sheer horror as she continued to feel her lower lip.

"What? What is it?" A startled Kevin instantaneously jumped up and darted around the table to hover protectively over his distressed girlfriend.

"I…" Gwen started, her eyes welling with tears as she gestured to her injured lower lip. "Have a paper cut."

For a long moment, Kevin could do nothing but stare down at the girl with an utmost incredulously astonished expression. "A… paper cut?"

"Yes, yes!" Gwen cried, her voice unstable as she spoke. "This is bad, this is really, really bad! Look! See how bad it is?" The ginger-haired teen gestured to the cut with her finger for her favorite ex-con to study it.

Kevin scrutinized the injury with his dark eyes for what seemed like a long time, until he once more returned his gaze to hers.

"Okay, Gwen- I'm officially confused." Kevin muttered, scratching the back of his head with perplexity. "All you have is a tiny paper cut. It's nothing…"

"Kevin! I have a freaking _slice_ in my lip!" The red-head wailed. "Blood is pouring out of it as we speak, and you think it's nothing?"

The midnight-eyed teen smirked lightly as he stared at Gwen's lower lip, the lower lip that wasn't leaking a single drop of blood.

"Honestly, you are one of the most interesting people I've ever met, Gwen." Kevin sighed. "You get beat up when we fight aliens and you easily take on the pain, but then when you get the smallest paper cut known to mankind, it's the end of the world." The dark-haired teen shook his head with confusion.

"Yeah, well the aliens don't slice my skin right in half, do they?" Gwen moaned, her expression overflowing with vexation. "Just the thought of my skin slicing in two makes me sick to my stomach."

"Okay, I can see why you feel that way, but Gwen, the paper barely even cut into you." Kevin began. "The cut isn't even a ninth of a centimeter deep…"

"You're wrong! It's so much deeper than that! It's horrible! It stings!" Gwen sniffled loudly, and the tears began to spill from her eyes again.

"Hey, please stop crying, Gwen. You don't even know what it does to me when I see you cry." Kevin spoke softly as he gently outstretched a single finger to brush away the tears from her cheeks.

"Okay." The forest-gazed girl whimpered quietly, staring deeply into her boyfriend's eyes.

Leaning in slowly, Kevin cupped his hands around the sides of Gwen's face and gently pressed his lips to her bottom lip, letting them linger there for a while before ending the kiss. He then gathered Gwen into his arms to give her a warm, assuring hug; allowing for her to wrap her arms around his neck and bury herself into his strong chest as he rubbed her back consolingly.

"I saw that. Tell me, how did this get from Algebra lessons to snuggle central?"

Kevin and Gwen snapped their heads around at the sudden voice to see Ben standing in the doorway, quietly slurping his smoothie with a sly smirk spread across his face.

"Paper cut." A blushing Kevin muttered as an inadequate explanation for his cuddling time with Gwen, and he pointed at the cut on her lip accusingly.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Ohhh, Ben's just so nosy. Review if you overreact when you get paper cuts, just like Gwen does! (I know I do) Laterz!**_


End file.
